exgalaxiafandomcom-20200213-history
Helenian woods
On the planet Helenia there are many different types of wood. Each wood has a different characteristic. Rafé The Rafé wood is highly flammable and fires in Rafé forests are dangerous because the fire will not burn out by itself and the wood does not crumble into ashes but instead stays intact. However, this is usually not a problem because it grows near Helenia’s north pole which is extremely cold, making it almost impossible to artificially create a fire. The wood itself is pale blue grey and it’s leaves are a dull green with grey edges. The tree itself grows straight upward with short, crowded branches near the top. Lebelai Lebelai wood is odd because when it is dropped it bounces. Because of this, windstorms in Lebelai forests can be lethal because trees are constantly blown into each other which leads them to bounce off each other making them bounce off other trees which... you get the idea. Lebelai trees tend to grow straight up, with leaves only at the very top. The wood is pale yellow and the leaves are bright yellow with a hint of green. Azulai Most Helenian bows are made of this wood because it is sturdy and flexible, and is found pretty much anywhere above ground making it the only Helenian tree that does not grow in only one area. Azulai trees have thick trunks and long branches, with bright viridian leaves. The wood itself is brown. Thertzai Thertzai wood will explode if it hits something too hard. The trees of this kind grow far apart on a savanna to avoid blowing each other up. Thertzai trees are thin with few branches spread sparsely around the trunk. The wood is dark red and the leaves are pale yellow. Acculee Acculee trees grow underwater in Accelana (Helenia’s smaller ocean), and provide homes for over 62% of Helenia’s marine life. They tend to start out with one trunk and split into two every meter or so, giving them the appearance of lots of Y shapes on top of each other. Their leaves are long and floppy, with bright green edges and a deep viridian middle. The wood itself is a pale aqua and is unique because it moves through water at the same speed that other types of wood move through air, due to it having properties that greatly reduce the water resistance. However, the wood tends to crumble at the slightest touch when out of the ocean so it’s best to store it in salty water. It is also one of the few woods that are used for both bows and arrows. Cladsar Cladsar trees grow floating in the air, in an area that often experiences thick fog, making the wood very difficult to obtain. Bows made from this are more effective when fired upward to land on enemies. Cladsar trees have thick grey trunks with wide, black leaves and far reaching branches. Arriving in the Cladsar seshille on a very foggy day can make the trees look positively eeriee. Most people’s first impression of Cladsar trees are giant floating humanoid things that cannot be clearly made out in the mist. Alletera Alletera trees have properties that reduce the air resistance it recieves. The trees are shorter than the average 12-year old hunter and give the impression of a shrub forest. Alletera wood is pale brown with small bright green leaves. Spilscue Spilscue trees start with one trunk, and then sprout more trunks further up the tree, making a 10-year old tree over 30 meters tall. It is very strong, and the trunks can grow out sideways which can make the tree look very odd. Spilscue wood is pale brown and it’s leaves are dark brown though they are rarely seen when looking from the base of the trunk. Category:Materials